ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Janine Melnitz/Animated
"Oooh, men! Can't live with 'em, can't sell 'em for parts!." - Janine Melnitz Janine Melnitz was the secretary of the ghostbusters. Personality Janine was the one that kept the firehouse in order including paying bills and answering the phone. While being stuck at her desk all day and all night waiting for calls, Janine had her own social life. She spent a lot of time with Slimer late at night eating snacks and having many activities. Janine also seemed to give off the impression that she did want to be a Ghostbuster as shown during an encounter with the Sandman (which ultimately led to his defeat). History While not much is known about her history, she is from Brooklyn as her voice suggests. From the start, she treated the whole Ghostbusters Secretary thing as "only a job" and thats it. However, She also is well known for her crush with Egon. That in many ways brought her back in Extreme Ghostbusters. The Real Ghostbusters Janine mainly worked as the secretary of the Ghostbusters. However she became much more than that while working with the team. Janine served as the Ghostbusters' link to the world outside of ghosts. She was usually the one preparing for celebrations and Halloween parties. She also took care of most bills and ordering items and firehouse maintenance. Changes Through the Seasons , and Extreme Ghostbusters.]] The first and second seasons of the series portray Janine as more of the rude secretary seen in the Film. In these seasons, she is voiced by Laura Summer. She is known in those two seasons for her pointy green glasses and cowlick. The episodes frequently hint at her having a crush on Egon, which Egon either ignores or doesn't notice. The third and fourth season saw her softened and given more of a role as the Ghostbusters' caregiver. Her glasses are now round, and she is slightly taller. The person now who voiced her from here until the end of the series is Kath Soucie. In the episode Janine, You've Changed, it turns out that Janine's new looks were the result of a ghost named Makeoverus Lotsabucks. Extreme Ghostbusters Janine stayed with Egon and Slimer in the fire house even after the team was disbanded. Throughout the series, Janine still takes the role of the secretary for the Ghostbusters, however, she is more stressed about her relationship with Egon. While Janine and Egon are drawn towards each other, Egon is constantly distracted by his Ghostbuster work and winds up distancing himself from her. In one attempt to get Egon's attention, Janine started dating a bug ghost (in the disguise of a man) in order to make Egon jealous. However, the bug wanted her to be his queen and finally revealed his true self to her. Janine was captured by this giant creature and was transformed into a female bug woman. Janine's mind was also transformed with her body and she now truly believed that she was the queen of the bugs, however a small part of her love for Egon remained. When Egon showed up with the other Ghostbusters to save her, they were all subdued, but Egon did manage to get to Janine before she completely lost herself. Janine then snagged the trap and personally captured the giant bug who had changed her, with the bug captured, the Ghostbusters were released and Janine was changed back to her human form. Though Egon started to get closer with her after the incident, his Ghostbusting still came between the two. At one point, Egon was smitten by an electric ghost in the form of a beautiful lady. Though the other Ghostbusters, believed her to be innocent, Janine suspected the worst. The Ghostbusters were all lured into a trap when they believed that she had been captured. However, Janine took up Peter Venkman's old outfit and pack and released them all, allowing them to successfully capture the ghost. Relationship to Others Egon Spengler As stated earlier, there is a very interesting romance going on between the two. Janine can be seen in The Joke's on Ray typing "Janine (heart symbol) Egon" on her computer. In Cold Cash and Hot Water, Janine deals with Peter for personal info on Egon, then says "I think he's Cute". Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Janine's relationship with Peter was almost like that of siblings, with each other teasing and getting on the other's nerves. Winston Zeddemore Louis Tully She gets along well with him in the cartoon series, and is very supportive. Her relationship with him from Ghostbusters II is pretty much ignored in the cartoon. However, it WAS touched upon briefly in the series as Egon told her that him being out of town on a mission would give her more time to spend with Louis, in a context that hinted at mild annoyance. Janine quickly admonished him, stating that Louis was sweet, but harmless. Indeed, during Louis' one appearance in the comics, he didn't even make any sort of pass at her. Louis seems to just be there as a friend to keep her company while the boys are out. Slimer Janine seems used to having Slimer around. The only time she ever expresses displeasure at him is when he steals Janine's donuts, which he has apparently done more than once. Eduardo Rivera Roland Jackson Janine seems to respect Roland and considers him the team's leader as noted in Back in the Saddle, Part 1. Garrett Miller Kylie Griffin Gallery Image:JanineBikini.png|Janine in a bikini as seen in The Devil in the Deep Category: Major character Category:RGB Characters Category:Extreme Ghostbusters Characters Category:Slimer! Characters